


Tick.

by safiraneo



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Tis a poem, a humorous one, but a poem none the less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiraneo/pseuds/safiraneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for you. And my favorite captain.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Can you hear the clock going?

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Keeping time with his heart?

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Stalking him with inevitability.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Crawling closer with each moment.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound keeps him awake.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It strikes fear into his heart.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

As it well should.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Tick. Tick.

SMEEEEEEE!

Captain Hooke may never sleep.


End file.
